More Than I Thought I Would Get
by Princess Goodey Goodey
Summary: It was suppose to be just another case. Another victim, another killer but this was different. He got a lot more than he knew what he was going to get but the thing he knew was this was not a good way to start a relationship. This is set after 5x03 Secret's Safe with Me.
1. Chapter 1

**For some reason when season five started I've had this idea for a while and I decided to write it.**

**XXxxxxxxXX**

Both Castle and Beckett walked to the crime scene, coffee in hand as they both exchanged secret looks. Even dating for three months the new couple still liked to keep there relationship on the down low even when there friends already knew about them.

Making it to the crime scene which was an alley behind a restaurant the couple went pass the tape, giving a curt nod before heading over to Lanie who was currently examining the body. "Good morning Doctor Parish." Kate said smiling at her best friend before handing her coffee to Castle so she could put on her gloves. "So what do we got?" She asked before crouching down as well to get a closer look at the body.

"Victims name is Christina Mendoza, she's thirty seven and works at Davidson Law Firm." Lanie explained slowly.

"Cause of death?" Kate asked.

"Three gun shot wounds, two to the chest and one at her head. Looks like it's from a small caliber gun." Lanie said pointing to the bullet wounds. "I'm putting the time of death to 7 to 8 A.M. I also found this clutched in her hand." She finished taking the small evidence bag and passing it to the detective. It was a silver necklace, with a charm that was a mother holding a baby in her arms. "The necklace is probably an indictaction that she is a mother."

Kate examined the necklace before passing it to Castle now noticing his facial expression. His face showed seriousness and concentration almost as if he was trying to remember something he didn't even know. She'll take to him once they were alone.

"Beckett." Esposito called getting her attention as he walked to her. "I talked to the owner of the restaurant and he said that she was here this morning at seven thirty and looked nervous and scared. He said that she ordered a table for two but the other person never should and she left at seven fifty." Esposito said while reading over the interview notes.

"Ok well, once at the precinct check over her phone records and emails. I want to know who she was waiting for. Meanwhile Castle and I are going back to the precinct and inform her family if she has any."

**XXxxxxxxXX**

The call ride to the precinct was quite and uneventful with Castle and Beckett lost in their own thoughts. The went up the elevator in silence and slowly walked to Beckett's desk and finally Kate broke the silence. "Castle are you ok, you've been quiet." She whispered, not wanting to leave there conversation out for other detectives to hear.

"I'm fine." He lied, looking anywhere but her.

"You're a bad liar, you know that." He shut his eyes and sighed before nodding his head. "What is it?"

"It's the victim." He said slowly, still not looking at her.

"What about the victim?"

"I pretty sure I knew her or met her somewhere." His eyes went to the murder board. Christina's picture in the middle. He tries to remember where he's seen this woman. Her dark eyes that looked almost black had a shine to it, her dark brown hair framed her face nicely and her tan skin had a glow that made her shine.

"Maybe you met her at a book signing or something." She suggested.

"Maybe." He said finally looking at her. Her eyes showed all the love and reassurance that he needed and maybe she was right.

**XXxxxxxxXX**

The rest of the day the crew looking into Christina's phone records and ordered take out. By now it was almost six when Esposito, Ryan, Beckett and Castle finished eating and an unfamiliar woman walked into the precinct. Her eyes scanned the precinct and landed directly at Castle making him uncomfortable underneath her gazed as she walked towards him. "Mr. Castle." She said.

"Yes." He answered a bit un surely and watched as Beckett slowly walked over to them.

"My name is Rachel Lopez. I'm here to talk to you about Christina Mendoza" Rachel stated.

"Umm I don't know what I could do. I didn't know her." He glanced at Kate and could see the confusion in her face and honestly it's probably written all over his face too.

Rachel took a sheet of paper out her brief case and looked through the paragraphs. "Your name is in her will."

"It is?" Now it was getting weird. "What does it say?"

"It says and I quote "If I die I would like my daughter Skylar Mendoza to be given to her biological father Richard Castle.""

**XXxxxxxxXX**

**Thoughts? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update. Here's chapter two.**

**XXxxxxxxXX**

"Excuse me? Daughter? I have another daughter?" Castle asked eyes wide glancing over at Beckett who had the same expression on her face.

"Mr. Castle I could this is shocking news to you. Why don't we speak in private?" Rachel said glance at the wandering eyes of the precinct and toward Beckett.

"Oh... um of course." he mumbled trying to wrap his brain around the fact about an another daughter as he led Rachel to the break room and locked the door. Beckett looked from her desk as the two discussed this new piece of information. She walked the two so intensely that she didn't even notice the two dectives walking towards her.

"Hey Beckett, whats going on?" Ryan asked as he and Esposito look where Beckett was looking. Castle sitting in the chair in the break room almost crying while Rachel talked to him slowly.

"I don't know."

**XXxxxxxxXX**

"Mr. Castle I am speaking as a friend of Christian an I know that you are the father of Skylar." Rachel persisted.

"How? I don't know her!"

"Why don't you try to see if you remember her. Skylar is fifteen so look back around that time to see if you could remember anything." Castle pause pondering this. Alexis was eighteen and Skylar was fifteen so if he made Skylar Alexis would've been three years old. He never cheated on Meredith so maybe it was after the divorce and after he did sleep with a lot of women in that time until he got together with Gina so maybe this was... true.

"Ok maybe there is a chance that Skylar is mine but I need proof." He stated feeling overwhelmed that this maybe true. Rachel open the suit case she had in her hand and took out a big envelope and slowly passed it to him.

"That's Skylar's birth certificate." Castle slowly opened the envelope and took the certificate out. He slowly looked at it. _Skylar Marie Mendoza. Parents: Richard Alexander Rodgers and Christian April Mendoza._ There it was. His name. His given name printed on this paper.

"Do you have anything else?" He asked not taking his eyes off his name on that sheet of paper. Rachel took something else out of the suitcase and passed it to him.

"That's from Christian. She wanted me to give you this." Rick opened the letter written by hand and slowly read.

_Dear Rick,_

_It's Christian. Christian Mendoza. I don't know if you remember me but we met at one of your book signings and went back to my place. A one night stand was what you and I had. And from that you gave the best thing I could have ever wanted. A baby. Her name is Skylar. She's a beautiful girl and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her. She came to me as a surprise and you never called me again so I thought you didn't want to be with me. So I never told you about her cause the same way I thought you didn't want me I thought maybe you wouldn't want her either. She was all I had._

_I don't really know what you think but believe me when I say she's your daughter. I didn't want to tell you this way but I know I'm going to die soon and I want you to have her. She is half yours anyway. Promise me you'll be good to her cause when I'm gone you'll be all she has. Take care of my little girl. Christian _

He could barely breath. He closed his eyes and he remember everything that she put into that letter and he felt bad. This woman had his kid and didn't even tell him. He wanted to see her. To see Skylar and he wanted to see her now. He opened his eyes and looked at Rachel. "I want to see Skylar." he stated firmly.

"Skylar isn't in the city at the moment. She is at to a cheerleading compition in Pennsylvannia. Won't be back until next week" Cheerleading? "Mr. Castle we should arrange a meeting if you are going to be her guarding and make arrangments for her aswell." Rick nodded. "Good day Mr. Castle." Rachel said putting back the envelope into the suitcase and leaving.

Rick looked down at thepaper again and whispered. "I promise."


End file.
